Somehow
by Summeryates
Summary: Ed comes back injured from the last mission Mustang sent him on. Mustang contemplates on what the boy really means to him. Undecided ending, Parental!RoyEd Slight swearing


A/N:  Hey! This is probably my first one-shot. I'm new to all this fanfiction writing so please don't be mean :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Colonel," Riza called as she opened the door to Musang's office. "Colonel, I believe we have some bad news."

"I don't see what 'new' about that, but go ahead." Mustang answered, running his fingers through his hair. It's been a long day of work, he was aware that most of his paperwork were already behind deadline plus he had to pay for the expenses Fullmetal caused him for almost burning down an entire farm, apparantly Fullmetal did not only have a strange animosity for milk but for cows as well.

_Speaking of Fullmetal, where is that brat?,_ the Colonel thought. _Hmm, probably out there getting his butt kicked_ _because of another reckless decision he made. _He imagined Fullmetal getting attacked by a herd of goats from an attempt to once and for all stop the production of milk. Goat milk included. This made his lips twitch just the slightest bit.

Riza's long and deep sigh interrupted him from his wild, yet oddly realistic imagination. "Edward Elric's back, sir. With his brother, too." Mustang raised an eyebrow at this as though to say, _So?_

Riza sighed again, "He's in a pretty bad shape, sir. Multiple broken ribs, I hear that his right lung might of collapsed, but I haven't confirmed it yet. He's in surgery right now." Riza said with a solemn look in her eyes. She may be stirct and heartless sometimes, she's also very caring at times when it truly counts.

"I called Alphonse, he said that they were attacked by a couple of chimeras on their way home. He suspects it was ambush. Although, there is no proof I've assigned some guards to Ed's hospital." Riza continued.

Mustang's eyes narrowed a bit, feeling slightly a bit guilty for imagining such fate for Fullmetal. He took a deep breath, others may of have seen him as nothing but cruel toward the boy but deep inside, he meant well. He would never admit it out loud, not even to himself, but he cared for the boys. He cared for the two brothers who would break bones for each other, who would shed their own blood for their promise, even if it meant more paperwork to do and more hours of work...Mustang noticed that he did not really mind. For as long as he could be of some help, for as long as he could stand by their side.

"Alright, set me an appointment with their doctor this afternoon. I want to know his condition. We can visit him later." Mustang said, trying with all his might to keep the worry from showing in his face. But, even if he was successful, his voice failed him. He sounded raw, and worry was just evident in his tone.

"Don't even bother trying to hide it. It's obvious that you're concerned." Riza gave him a small reassuring smile, and left the office.

Mustang checked the clock, he still had a few more hours of work for him. But he didn't feel like reading through a bunch of empty promises and business deals. His mind awas still stuck with the fact that Fullmetal was injured, and it doesn't sound like a simple scratch.

"You better be alright when I get there, Fullmetal. That's an order." He murmured to himself, imagining his subordinate in front of him. Sitting on the couch, giving him that same mocking salute.

He collected another pile of papers to sign and proceeded to reviewing them.

He could only hope that the boy was alright.

* * *

It was already half pass 4, Mustang had been working for 2 hours now. The appointment is scheduled for 5, so he decided to pack up and get ready. Stacking the papers neatly and taking his briefcase with him, he head out of his office.

"Colonel, are you going to go visit Ed now?" Fury asked, he was sitting in his usual desk with a bottle of water in his hands. He probably was just about to drink it when the Colonel went out.

"Yes, Fury. I can't believe that Fullmetal has gotten himself into trouble _again. _I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy, if this continues." he said, half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Sounds like he's in a pretty bad shape right now. I hope he's okay." Fury said in symphaty. It's obvious that he was worried about the boy because he can't seem to have his fingers stay put. Rolling the bottle in his hands a while ago, and now deliberately wiping his still clean glasses.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the boss will do fine." Havoc said nonchalantly. Waving off his cigarette in the air as though to emphasize his point. "He's a strong lad. And he's got his brother. Ed will be fine."

It somehow amazed the Colonel on how cheerful Havoc can be, he's pure optimism sometimes which is healthy for everyone..._Although, he could be hopeless too. When it comes to girls., _Roy visualized the many times Havoc fell into pseudo-depression because of his women.

"I know, Havoc." Mustang agreed, looking at the clock again. 20 minutes left. "Hawkeye, we better get going."

Riza emerged from her seat, just finished with cleaning her desk. She walked towards the door, and took her coat. "Yes, sir."

As soon as they stepped into the car, Riza asked "Are you okay, sir?"

Mustang nodded, looking out the window. He didn't trust his voice to speak.

"I don't think so, sir." Riza countered, keeping her eyes on the road as she sped as fast as the speed limit allowed. "You look like you've lost a friend."

"Almost." he whispered. "Almost."

They didn't speak anymore for the rest of the ride.

_Flashback_

_They were on their way to celebrate the new State Alchemists, a small welcome ceremony for Fullmetal._

"_Hey, stop sulking there Fullmetal. You're acting like a child." Mustang teased, looking over behind him to see Fullmetal wearing the military uniform._

"_But I hate these clothes! Who designed this anyway, it's so ugly!" Ed whined, looking at his uniform in disgust. "Why do I even have to where this stupid costume?"_

"_It's not a costume, Fullmetal. It's a uniform. It's a sign of pride and dignity. Be proud of it."_

"_Yeah, it's a sign of being the military's dog. Like anyone would be proud about that." Ed snorted, crossing his arms over his chest like a kid._

_Mustang sighed and turned around to face the boy."Fullmetal, you're not what you used to be. You're the military's slave now. If they say you wear this, you wear it. No questions asked. Same goes for everything they order. And remember, you can't trust just anyone here. Not everyone is a noble military dog."_

"_I wasn't planning, to Colonel Bastard. I'm fully aware of that. I'm on my own from here. No friends, no family, no home. I know what I need to do." Ed said, his voice sounding slightly detached. "I've known it ever since I decided to leave."_

"_That doesn't necessarily mean that you'll be on your own, Fullmetal. There are people out there who could be your friend. Don't isolate yourself. You're too young to be alone"_

"_Just shut up." Ed said, his voice oddly tired. "Don't talk as if you know anything about me."_

_And when Mustang met his eyes, the eyes of someone so defiant and hurt, of someone so independent and alone, the eyes of someone who was so desperate to protect his only family. He knew that things would be different. And he thought, just maybe, he might of found himself in those eyes. That maybe he might of found a friend in those eyes._

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor was already waiting for them.

"Good Afternoon, Col. Mustang. You're here for Edward Elric, am I correct?" the doctor greeted politely, yet with a slightly bitter tone.

"Yes, Major Elric is my subordinate. I heard that he has been gravely injured." Mustang drawled, letting some authority slip into his voice. He did not like the tone of this stranger.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but yes. He has been terribly injured. In fact –"

Alphones' voice interrupted the conversation with his loud metal boots and frantic voice "Colonel! Oh, Brother...brother was – "

"Yes, I was just explaining that to the Colonel here." he hissed, glaring daggers at Al who returned the look with full force.

"Colonel, he wouldn't let me see Brother. I want to know how he is." Alphonse complained, his body rigid and even more scary looking than before.

"I told you, boy. He's fine. He needs rest so –"

"Doc, you mean to tell us that Alphones, the patient's brother and only immediately family is prohibited from visiting his brother?" Riza interrupted in her motherly voice. Mustang would of laughed at the Doctor's reaction if the situation was a bit different but this was no laughing incident. If Alphonse was not allowed to see his brother, neither who he.

"That is because his body is not –"

"You just said he was fine!" Alphonse shouted, pointing a dangerous finger at the man's heart. Mustang thought that he's never seen the younger Elric lose his temper before.

"He is but – "

"I want to see my Brother –! "

"WOULD YOU STOP!" The doctor yelled, also losing his temper. "Do not interrupt me while speaking you insolent boy. I am the senior Doctor of this hospital! And you will listen to me, and you will do as I say!"

"Doctor." The Colonel said, finally speaking up. "Just tell me about his condition. And you," looking at Al square in the eye "Pipe down a bit, ad listen to what he has to say."

Al reluctantly complied. The doctor, who was still in a terrible mood shoved the folder in front of the Colonel and proceeded to discuss his patient's condition.

"Major Elric has suffered multiple blows in the chest areas, which resulted to a few broken ribs and a bruised lung which thankfully we saved from collapsing. He lost a lot of blood, so we had to replenish it. He's full of cuts and we've just discovered a few more of his older cuts which were actually infected. I suspect this is the reason for his fever and why his immune system is failing. Although, we managed to minimize the damage it will take a few more weeks for Elric to recover."

"Can we see him?" Riza asked, impatiently.

"No." The doctor said all too quickly, which made Mustang's eyes narrow in suspicion. "I cannot allow that."

"Why not?" He asked, boring holes into the man's eyes with his cold stare.

"H-h-he's still recovering, Colonel. I don't want him to be disturbed." The doctor replied, stuttering. And slightly trembling in fear. He knew the Colonel's reputation, he knew that he could kill with a snap of his finger.

"I don't think that's a valid reason. We won't disturb him." Mustang insisted. Giving Alphonse a look when he noticed that he was about to start yet another argument. Alphonse stepped down.

"Still, I cannot take the risk, Colonel." said the doctor dismissively "Now if you'll excuse me I still have – "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud cold shriek could be heard from the hallway full of anger, of hatred, of desperation, of hope, and Mustang knew only one person who could put so many emotions into his voice.

Fullmetal.

Mustang shoved the doctor out of the way, racing towards the sound. His companions followed suit, Riza already holding a gun between her palms. Al continuously called for his brother, "Brother! Brother! Where are you?!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Ed!"

"Brother!"

They went through different halllways, until the sound was getting louder and louder. They continued to run and search, listening closely to the sound of Ed's voice. Left, right, right, straight, it almost felt as though they were going in circles.

_Shit! Where the hell is the guards Hawkeye assigned?!,_ Mustang thought, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Until the screaming stopped.

And their blood ran cold.

"Brother! Brother!"

"Ed! Where are you?"

"Fullmetal! Damn, it!"

.

.

.

.

.

"In here!" a voice called. A faint sound of a someone banging the door could be heard. "I'm in here! Open the door!"

Mustang quickly turned to his left, listening to the sound until he reached the loud noise. He opened it immediately.

It was Ed.

* * *

A/N: Okaaaaaay, I was planning to make this into a single chapter one-shot but my fingers hurt from all the typing and I'm too lazy to think of an ending yet, lol. Sorry! :P I'll update soon, tomorrow hopefully. Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
